Matchmaking
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Kairi and Naminé decide to do a bit of matchmaking.


**AN: Can I have them? Please? Oh, ok, they're not mine.**

"I swear, I'm going to lock those two in a room together if they don't admit it soon. A small room. Maybe even a cupboard."

"Which two? If you mean Sora and Roxas, I might just help you, Kairi."

"Yes, Sora and Roxas. It's blatantly obvious to everyone else, but they're just being so stubborn about it."

"We'll just have to force them to admit their attraction then."

"Never had you down as the devious type, Naminé." Kairi laughed. "Then again, I never expected Sora and Roxas to fall for each other. Shows how much I know."

"I don't see it as devious, we're just going to… help them find their destiny."

"And where better to do that than Destiny Islands?" Helpless laughter sounded from them both, loud and clear in the still evening. Axel, walking past Kairi's open window, couldn't help wondering what they were plotting this time. However, now was clearly not a good time to ask.

………………

"It needs a catchier name."

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now. And it does need one."

Kairi and Naminé were checking over their plan for one last time before implementing it. Everything appeared to be in order, except for the name.

"Does the name really matter, as long as the plan works?"

"I suppose not, but it really is such a mouthful. Operation get Sora and Roxas together."

"If I can make a suggestion?" Axel was leaning through the window, smirking.

"Go on then, if you must."

"Forget the name and get on with the plan. They're making googly eyes at each other when they think no one can see. It's sickening to watch, really."

"Why don't you help us? Sora won't suspect anything then, and he might if it's just Naminé and me."

"Me? What do you want me to do?"

"We'll think of something. Come to the beach with us for now."

"Oh hell no. That's where the not quite lovebirds are."

"That's the point of going there, Axel. Please?"

Despite his protests, he went with them. If their plan worked, Roxas and Sora could disappear off somewhere together, and if it didn't, well, at least it would provide some entertainment.

………………

"Kairi!"

"Sora!"

The volume made Naminé wince. Turning to Axel, she muttered, "you think I'd be used to them by now."

"I don't think it's possible to get used to those two." He glanced along the beach. "Poor old Roxas is looking left out."

They sat down next to Roxas, who had indeed been abandoned. Kairi and Sora were involved in a game of volleyball by now – a sport which neither of them were particularly good at.

"Hey there, Roxas." The boy looked up, nodded at them, then turned his attention back to the game in front of him.

"Hey Axel, Naminé." He sighed. "You don't have to sit here if you don't want to. I don't mind, honestly."

"Something wrong, Roxas? You know you can talk to us about anything."

"Thanks for the concern, Naminé, but I'm ok. Really."

At that moment, the ball came flying towards the little group, and Roxas managed to catch it. He tossed it back to Sora, who came panting up to fetch it.

"Hey shortstuff, since when did we look like a volleyball net?"

Sora flushed red from embarrassment. "Stuff it, Axel. I'm sick of you calling me short. Kairi's even shorter and you don't tease her about it."

"That's different from you and Roxas." Axel reached forwards and ruffled the blond's spiky hair.

Naminé elbowed Axel sharply in the ribs. "Leave him alone, Axel. They can't help their height, can they?"

"What are you lot arguing about?" Kairi wandered over to see what was happening.

"Nothing." With one final glare at Axel, Sora turned and walked back to the net.

"Someone's touchy today."

"You're not helping matters, Axel, teasing him like that."

Axel just shrugged. Sora was unusually tense today, but then again, so was Roxas. The sooner those two got together, the better.

………………

While Axel was lying there thinking, Roxas had decided to confide in Naminé. She avoided telling him that the situation was obvious to anyone with eyes, as that wouldn't make him feel any better.

"I'd suggest telling him what you've just told me – be honest with him."

"Are you sure about that?" Roxas sounded nervous.

"Absolutely."

………………

A couple of days later, Naminé was greeted by an ecstatically happy Roxas.

"Thank you thank you thank…"

Naminé interrupted before Roxas passed out from lack of oxygen. "So, talking to Sora worked then?"

"Yes – we're going to give it a try." With one last hug, he disappeared.

"What was all that about?" Kairi and Axel had walked up in time to see the last part of their exchange. Or, more accurately, Axel had walked, while Kairi sat on his shoulders.

"Operation Sora-Roxas would appear to have been a complete success!"

"That's brilliant!" Kairi jumped down from her perch, and Axel sat down in relief. "Only problem is, who to sort out next? Who'd make a good couple?" She pondered for a moment. "Not Cloud and Aerith, they'd drive each other crazy. Maybe Leon and Yuffie, maybe Leon and Cloud – I don't know."

"Kairi, calm down a bit – we knew Sora and Roxas were meant for each other, it was obvious. I don't think we should interfere until we know for certain."

"Hmm, probably not. Well, in that case, I think we should try to find someone for you!"

No, Kairi, I'm perfectly happy as I am. Kairi, no!"

Axel sat and watched, keeping out of their way as they chased each other around. "One thing's for certain – it's never boring with those two around."

**AN: Reviews are good. Very good. So click the button and leave one.**


End file.
